Black Bear
by IdentityCrisis.03
Summary: "Loyalty, bravery and honour. That is what makes you a Black Bear." OC Submission Closed
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welcome to the rebooted version of the previous SYOC story of the same name. This chapter is simply introducing my OCs into the story, and will continue to appear throughout along with your characters that will appear during the introduction arc. Hopefully this prologue of sorts offers a good enough 'feel' of what this guild is like.**

* * *

"Master, master, master!" A voiced called, getting louder as they ran down the hallway, "Farid says that Mama Rhoda is almost there! Hurry up, or I'll give myself the honours of naming the baby cub!"

The owner of the loud voice finally appeared from around the corner as the woman skidded to a stop in front of what could be assumed as the Guild Master's office door. The woman had thick black hair that she never bothered to tame, along with wide emerald eyes filled with excitement as she hopped from one barefoot to the other. Her skin was of a healthy tan due to constant exposure to the sun, and her build was one of an athlete's with a nice amount of curves to match. Standing at 5'6, the bubbly 19 year old woman wore an army green bandana, along with a fitting black tank top and light brown capris shorts. Around her left bicep was a gold cuff with the numbers 1 to 12 engraved in the band. Placed just beneath the simple accessory was the guild's signature tribal-bear guild mark coloured a pure white.

"Just a moment!" a flustered male yelled from the other side of the door, "And I swear to the First Master that if you name Rhoda's cub that you'll be cleaning Boozle's pen for the next two weeks! And no wriggling your way out of it like last time, Tempo!"

At that, the girl gagged and made a face. It wasn't that she had something against Boozle, it was that the teen bear has recently fallen sick and the medication he was on seemed to make his droppings reek of rotten eggs and stale sweat. But aside from that, whatever Farid – their resident healer and vet – had given him was working quite well. She huffed and tapped her foot against the dirt and moss on the ground, waiting rather impatiently for Master Cyr to exit his room.

It took him almost a full four minutes until he did appear; though rather sheepishly, so the girl decided to forgive him. "Well, finally! C'mon let's go… everyone's been waiting for this moment since forever." She sent the 43 year old man a dazzling smile as she began to drag him all the way back to the nursing room that was located on the far opposite side of the guild. She chattered to him the whole way there, suggesting different names to Cyr despite the fact he'd secretly settled on a name a long time ago.

Cyr was a tall man, and at 6'7 he had troubles finding fitting clothes. Therefore his legs were currently clad in dark pants where the hem had been rolled up to his mid-calf, and a grey muscle shirt that settled tightly over his taut figure. On his feet he donned a pair of brown leather sandals. His complexion was also tanned, making his plain brown eyes look dull in comparison to Tempo's bright orbs. His hair was greying and was kept cropped short in attempt to break a habit that consisted of constantly running his fingers through his locks. On the right side of his neck, he had the guild mark tattooed there in black, but it also had vines circling around it and down his arm and chest.

"Alright, so what do you think of those names?" Tempo looked up at him as they came to a stop in front of the door to the nursery. Even from outside, the two could hear the soothing words of encouragement that the rest of the guild was giving the mother bear inside. They could also hear Farid giving out orders to fetch some water and towels and whatnot. When the girl figured she wasn't going to get a reply, she puffed out her cheeks and pushed open the door to reveal a room full of people with pleased expressions. Farid sat in the middle of the circle, petting Rhoda lightly; praising her of her hard work.

"Looks like we made it a little too late." Cyr rubbed the back of his head as he released a chuckle, ignoring the pointed glares of the young girl beside him. "Well, how'd it go? It the cub a boy or a girl?" The man looked around the room with interest, watching as everyone's expressions either morphed into slight disappointment, or smugness.

"Please tell me it's a girl!" Tempo piped in, "We've already had Beans, Jenkin and Ymir join us over the past two years. We really need some more girls around here!"

Laughter burst out in the room as Farid gave Tempo a thumbs up. "Well you definitely got your wish, because it's a-"

"GIRL! YES!" The female interrupted and pulled the people closest to her into a tight hug. "I bet Mota'll super excited to have another girl join her! The boys have been bullying her so much lately." Tempo began to push her way into the centre of the room, where Rhoda lay – tired but proud. Kneeling down, she ran her fingers through her matted fur and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You've done the guild proud, Rhoda. I always knew you were strong, girl. Everyone's going to be protecting your baby with their lives. She's going to be spoiled with gifts and everything!" She grinned widely and pulled back, doing a little happy dance to celebrate.

Farid smiled softly at the scene before nudging Cyr, "So, what'll you name her?" He glanced up at his Master, but stopped short when he saw the expression on his face. He could easily tell it was one of fatherly affection toward Tempo. "Oh, you're such a softy. You mulled over a good name for ages and now you're going to let her name the cub?"

"It doesn't matter, boy. There'll always be another cub to name in the future. Besides, you're not any different from me. You see Tempo as a younger sister, don't you?" Cyr placed a hand on the healer's shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"Yes, yes… but our relationship isn't as deep as yours. After all, you knew her father." He countered with a slight pause, "That reminds me, will you ever tell her?"

The Master shrugged slightly, "I promised I'd do it when she turned twenty."

Farid nodded, his ash brown fringe flopping into his eyes as he did so. Aside from his fringe, the rest of his hair was kept quite short. His complexion was fair and filled with freckles, but what stood out most from his features were his clear cobalt eyes – which matched the colour of his guild mark placed on his left shoulder blade. While his stature of 5'11 was practically nothing in comparison to the Master, he was still quite lean despite constantly being inside tending to the bears and other guild members. Around his left wrist were multiple leather bracelets, along with a small tattoo of a series of numbers. He wore a loose dark blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Around the collar of the shirt was a black bowtie, matching the black jeans he had on. Being in the nursery room, he currently had his shoes off, but any other time he'd usually be seen with a pair of black sneakers. Over everything else, the 27 year old also wore a white lab coat.

"Anyway, let's go and see what Tempo would prefer to call the newborn." The older man suggested after a while when everyone else had slowly filed out. He stepped further into the room and smiled down at the teen. "So, have you decided what we shall be calling the latest addition of our family?"

The girl expressed confusion at first, tilting her head to the side as his words circulated in her mind for a moment. But slowly, and surely, her eyes grew in size and she jumped up and down on the spot; engulfing the man into a hug as she began to thank him a million times over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she spoke, her words muffled from burying her face into the Master's chest.

"So…?" Farid trailed off when Tempo finally released Cyr from her hold.

"Hmm, I was thinking Pooh… what d'ya all think?" The innocence that radiated from the simple name she spoke was enough to make the two older men beam from ear to ear. "I mean, even if Pooh is for boys, I just think it's really cute." Her eyes scrunched up and crinkled at the radiant smile she sent back to them, along with the stifled laughter that escaped through her lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments before she broke away, claiming she was going to fix herself a snack before turning away with a small bounce in her step. And as the door closed behind her, they could still feel her presence in the room, as though she really did leave a part of her soul everywhere she went. But it wasn't the first time they'd felt like this; they'd known her for over fifteen years and was considered to be one of the most joyous and optimistic in the guild.

"I think you should get back to your paperwork." Farid finally sighed, "I need to clean up in here and give Boozle his meds. The others in the infirmary still need tending to as well."

Cyr was quick to sigh and slump over in defeat before wailing childishly. "… But I don't want to go back to my office... There's just so much paperwork to d-" he stopped short, sniffing the air as the healer also grimaced at the smell wafting through the air. "Do you smell that?" Cyr stated the obvious as loud footsteps could be heard from outside the nursery, where other guild members were likely to be running around and checking up on the bears.

"Ah yes, the familiar smell of gunpowder. They never do give up do they?" Farid huffed, walking over to the corner of the room and pulling a few items off a shelf.

"It's a hunter's job… they'll never give up until the black bears are extinct and there's no fur left to collect." The Masted pressed two fingers to his temples. "But I suppose everyone else already has things under control, as per usual." He added when cheers of determination could be heard from outside. Smiling with pride, he decided that it would be best to leave his members to their own devices. That is, until he actually bothered to finished up with the lone stack of papers he'd left on his desk when Tempo came running.

" _But… they'll be needing more than just a group of hunters to take down a family of Black Bears."_

* * *

 **Credits**

 **Tempo Ryvet – IdentityCrisis.03**

 **Master Cyr Losten – IdentityCrisis.03**

 **Farid Oken – IdentityCrisis.03**

 **.**

 **And that's the end of the prologue! Of course, if you skipped all of that to get the character form then that's fine too…**

 **However this is posted on my profile since posting the application in story is not accepted according to the rules of this website. Please read the rules that I have outlined before sending in your OC, and I'll be accepting around a maximum of 30 (including my own).**

 **Looking forward to receiving your characters!**


	2. Introduction: 1

**I don't own anything to do with the Fairy Tail franchise.**

 **P.S: This story starts in the summer season, as I live in the Southern Hemisphere meaning it's summer in February.**

* * *

 _ **The Shopaholic, Ex-Hunter, Pasta-Lover, Shy-Guy and the Cheerful Pessimist…**_

February 26, X788 [6:30pm]

"Oh my goodness…" Master Cyr gaped at the package before him, silently assessing how much its content may be worth. He stood on the very outskirts of the forest, having left the guild earlier that day for what the guild members simply thought of as 'important business'. In reality he'd ventured out to town for a treat of his favoured lemon tart topped with meringue. All was at peace until he'd stumbled upon, well… a delivery for one of his guild members.

Deciding it would be best to move it out of harm's way as soon as possible, he had no choice but the haul the item over his shoulder and tread his way back to the guild. It was not a long journey; his long legs carrying his a great distance every time he took a step. However, it was facing his own dear guild member that was the problem. The poor woman had been told off many times for buying unnecessary items and having them delivered to the forest, and at this point in time, Cyr honestly did not have the heart to berate her one more time. He never managed to get through to her anyway.

Upon opening the doors to the entrance of the guild, those in the mess hall immediately found their eyes drawn to the hulk of a package Cyr donned. Of course, a certain lady seemed to recognise the wrapped delivery almost immediately, and an ashamed blush soon adorned her cheeks. She stood from the bench, making her way over before bowing deeply in front of the master.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I really couldn't help myself…" she tried to explain.

Cyr stopped her as soon she began, "It is of no worries, though I'd rather you keep them to a smaller size when you do go a little crazy at the market or shopping districts."

"R-Really?" The woman, aged 25, stood at 5'9 in height as she clasped her hands together, waiting for his reply. She had bright golden eyes – framed by long lashes – and messy blonde hair that shone gold in the setting sunlight that was streaming through the windows. Over her slender, yet fit body she wore a gold jacket that was lined with silver fabric, a brown top, and black jeans with a brown belt with a gold buckle. On her feet she donned a pair of black boots and around her neck was a necklace with an 'Au' charm on it. As she fidgeted in anticipation, her fingers seemed to absentmindedly rub at the gold guild mark placed atop her right hand.

"I'm positive, Goldana. Don't let me stop you from being who you are. If you believe shopping is the only way to express yourself; so be it. I've no qualms." The towering master placed a gentle hand atop her head and ruffled her locks slightly.

Goldana visibly hesitated at his words, taking them in slowly. She opened her mouth to formulate a reply, but bit it back quickly, before meekly turning to her 'present' and breathing out a heavy sigh. "I suppose I've not no room for such a large object here. Maybe I should return it?" she questioned quietly – more so to herself than the others whom were still watching.

"Oh, let's see what it is first… maybe someone else would like to keep it if they have room in their dorm." Someone called, their tone filled with curiosity.

Master Cyr chuckled, his eyes crinkling and deepening his already obvious laugh-lines. "I too, am interested to see what you've bought this time around." A small crowd grew around the package as Goldana sheepishly nodded, reaching out the untying the thin yarn that kept the wrapping together with slender fingers. As the brown paper fell away, the master burst out into a fit of chuckles – the content of the package was the last thing he'd expected after all. "Well if it's like that, then we can keep it here in the guild hall, right next to the bar!"

Gleaming slightly under the lighting of the room, a polished jade statue of the bear on its hind legs stood proudly. The detail had been carved to perfection; tribal markings swirling throughout the body of the bear as if trying to represent the strength of the animal itself. "It turned out better than I'd expected…" Goldana spoke almost breathlessly, almost proud of being able to silence the usually rowdy guild.

"Well it seems like you certainly had the right idea in mind when you ordered it." Cyr grinned in appreciation.

With a blush upon her cheeks once again from the praise, Goldana simply nodded. "T-Thank you, Arratay. I guess we should move this into the far corner before it becomes too much of a nuisance for others."

"Hmm, you're right. It's almost dinner-time so many of the others should be arriving back soon."

In a unanimous agreement, the guild master picked up the work of art and moved it to the corner, the rest of the guild working voicing their own opinions of which angle it should be placed at. Most of them were so intrigued by the new object that they failed to hear the thundering of hooves against the forest floors. However, it wasn't for another few minutes before a familiar face entered.

The man's gaze flickered back and forth, the mare beside him flaring out its nostrils. "Did I happen to miss out of a celebration or something?" His gruff voice toned.

His arms crossed over the chainmail armour he wore, hooded underneath a mossy green cloak. His short legs were clad in green pants and were tucked into dark green boots. Around his neck was a bronze oak leaf necklace. The man had long black hair and dark green orbs. His tan skin seemed to be even darker from under the hood of his cloak, and his guild mark was hidden under his armour on his right forearm, the same colour as the rest of his outfit. The 25 year-old had a stunted height of 5'3 and a thin, yet sturdy frame to match. So to say, he was stronger than he looked.

"Nothing of the sort." They immediately replied, "But welcome back, Arratay…"

Shaking his head in slight amusement, Arratay disappeared into the kitchen and returned soon after with a bucket of water and an apple. Placing it in front of his stallion he gave Pierre a final scratch between his ears before moving away to let his pet eat in peace. Silently, he made eye contact with the master, whom nodded back.

Excusing himself, the two swiftly made their way to Cyr's office and closed the door behind them. "Did you find anything?" Cyr immediately questioned.

Arratay's lips set into the grim line as he retrieved a scroll from his cloak. Setting it onto the desk, he waited for Cyr to unfurl it and read through slowly. "There's still more, but I it wouldn't have been ideal to keep prying. After all, someone like me should've supposedly know what was already going on."

"Quite right, you're not a Hunter anymore." The older man nodded, "You've done a good job finding out this much as it is. Do you have any idea which alliance is responsible for this?"

"No clue, but I have a feeling it may have something to do with the KRS alliance. They're a group of influential collectors after all. I worked under them once or twice before I noticed there was something off about them." Arratay muttered, "I've a feeling we've only got two weeks maximum to plan this, otherwise the guild could come crashing down within the days that follow."

"I see. If there's nothing else then you may leave." He concluded, "I'm sure you're hungry."

.

Stalking over to the bar, he slid onto a stool and called for a beer. The sound of his drink being poured was enough to make him look up as a tan hand set the beer in front of him.

"Tempo?" his eyebrow rose slightly when the younger woman smiled.

"Hmm? Nim took the day off since she came down with a mild fever, so I'm in charge of the bar instead." She explained, grabbing a wet cloth to wipe down the grime on the bench. Looking up, she burst out in laughter when Arratay simply rose his eyebrow even further. "I know, I know. I'm the last person anyone could expect to be manning the bar. I'd rather be outside instead."

He sighed in content as he downed his drink, Tempo picking up the glass and pouring another. "Then why didn't you ask someone else to do it?" he murmured.

"No reason… I just figured it would be unfair of me to ask someone else to do it." She shrugged, moving on to clean the glasses. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to do this just once in a while."

"Well I'm surprised nothing's broken yet." He spoke grimly, watching as she handled everything with the utmost care.

Tempo frowned a little at that, but a smile was pasted onto her features within seconds. "I'm glad you think so highly of me!" she chuckled, "But I guess that's why I'm working here. I've grown up in the guild practically my whole life, so I know how everything works – probably more so than even Master… Anyway, enough about me, how was your mission?"

It was his turn to shrug as he brought the mug to his lips. "It was simple enough. The reward was too much in comparison for what I had to do. So I gave some of it back. Then I simply returned back here – I would've been quite pointless of me to spend the night down there." It wasn't entirely the truth, but of course, the teen needn't know that.

She nodded in understanding, "Oh! So you're the one who took that job on the other side of the forest. Maybe they were just desperate to have the job done that they offered such high payment. They're nice people, you know..." Her attention diverted elsewhere as Arratay turned to face the young 15 year-old, who was now sitting in the stool beside his. "Now Christy, what can I do for you today?"

The girl's hair was a copper-brown, left out curled strands to reach her mid-back. Wide, cloudy-grey eyes blinked owlishly as she fiddled with the red stud in her ear. She bore her crimson red guild mark proudly on her left bicep, able to be seen due to the dark blue t-shirt she wore. Around her waist, she'd tied a jacket over her black leggings, and on her feet were a pair of black combat boots. Her complexion was quite pale, and some faint muscle outlines were beginning to show. She smiled brightly as she ordered her meal. "I'd like a glass of water and some of your best pasta please!"

"Sure thing. How's your day been? You haven't brought home any wild animals have you? You know the bears don't always get along with them." Tempo gave her the water and set to work on making the sauce base for Christy's dinner.

The young girl shook her head enthusiastically, "Nope! I've been a good girl today – no brawls, and I didn't being an extra guest home. But even if I did, it's not like I'll let my new friends out of my room and into the bear pen."

"Ah, but even small mistakes can turn into something much bigger." Arratay grunted. "If you've got any leftovers, I'll take a serving of the pasta too." He then twisted in his chair, turning to face the rest of the guildhall. Many people simply loitered around, idly chatting and waiting until they grew tired enough to head back to their room. It seemed as though it'd been quite a lazy day for those who chose not to head out on a job, and now he was secretly glad that he'd headed out early in the morning to complete the mission. It was good exercise and he was sure that Pierre – his stallion – was grateful to stretch out his legs as well.

He broke from his thoughts as a strong smell hit his nose. Turning back around, he noted the large bowl of pasta sitting before him; garnished with a sprig of fennel. He looked over at Christy, who'd already dug in. Tempo faced him with anticipation as he slowly picked up his fork, waiting for him to try some. His expectation was to have all the flavours just burst in his mouth as he chewed, but when he tried some, he was slightly disappointed to find that it was simply just… pleasant.

"It's alright. There's still a lot of room for improvement." He huffed, continuing to eat anyway.

Christy dropped her fork in shock, before giving Arratay a half-hearted punch as she glared. "How can you say it's just 'alright'? This tastes amazing!" she glanced over at Tempo, "Don't listen to him… it's really good pasta!"

The said girl laughed, "Well thank you for my sake. But please don't go starting a guild brawl with him… we don't need any casualties today." She subtly jabbed a finger at Arratay, who was clearly beginning to get pissed from Christy's actions. Reaching out, she pushed Christy's plate across so that there was now an extra seat between the two. "No fighting." She warned, before walking off to serve others. Shrugging, the younger mage simply switched chairs, blowing a raspberry at Arratay before going back to her meal.

Just as she went to pick up her fork, a small figure bumped into her from behind, causing her to lurch forward and almost face plant. Turning, she caught herself from doing something she'd be sure to regret as she came eye to eye with guilt filled expression. Of course, such a face coming from a cute little exceed only made her walls crumble into a pile of dust. She was never on to get angry over such trivial things anyway.

"I-I'm very sorry Christy." The exceed – Bolt, rubbed his paws together nervously as his wings visibly drooped to show his sincerity.

"It's no problem!" The young girl waved him off, knowing it was probably another clumsy accident. Her eyes trailed down to his paws uncertainly, seeing small sparks begin to form the more friction was made. "Although you may want to stop rubbing your paws before you create an explosion large enough to blow up the bar. You know Nim wouldn't appreciate that very much." She jested, petting Bolt atop his head.

"R-Right." Bolt let his paws drop to his sides. The kitten opened his mouth to speak once more when a boy ran over and snatched him away, holding Bolt to his chest.

He had tousled dark brown locks that stuck out in every direction. His bright orange eyes seemed to be filled with intelligence and matched his orange guild mark hidden under his clothes on his right arm. For his young age of 15, he was quite tall. However his build was also skinny yet lean; slightly drowning in his attire of tan baggy pants, a red jacket, black undershirt and a pair of beat-up sneakers that'd lived through its fair share of adventures. The boy's usually tanned complexion seemed a little flushed in comparison to usual as he faced Christy in embarrassment. "I-I'm s-so sorry Christy… I d-did warn him to control his flying a bit more. T-Though it's partially my fault for giving him sweets." He stumbled over his words, struggling to formulate his sentences.

Eyes widening, she quickly shook her head and raised her hands in front of her as a gesture of forgiveness. Redness crept up her cheeks as she tried to offer a weak smile. "It's o-okay Ryan." She whispered, just loud enough for the said boy to hear.

Arratay snorted at the scene, quickly finishing his meal before he lost his appetite and grew hungry later. Ryan, however, struggled to find words himself. He gulped visibly before bowing politely, turning quickly and robotically walking away. Once he a 'safe' distance from the bar – or rather, the opposite side of the guild – he sat down and put Bolt on the table before him. "I told you not to do that!" He hissed quietly, burying his face into his hands so that his words were muffled, "You know I can barely stand next to a girl let alone talk to one!"

Bolt pouted, "I was just trying to help Ryan. All you do is sit here reading a book for most of the time."

The Dragon Slayer groaned, picked up his hard cover book, and hit himself a few times with it on the forehead. None too lightly either – there was a hefty _thwack_ each time the book connected with his crown. "For an exceed, I feel like you're here just to embarrass me for your own entertainment."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Bolt lightly placed a reassuring paw on his partner's shoulder, "You need to open up more."

The brunette frowned slightly at the statement, and tried to defend himself. "I'm not antisocial or anything, just a little introverted." He mumbled, "Besides, just because girls are a stranger to me, it doesn't mean I can't talk to guys."

"You should still learn to talk to girls more though, what'll you do in the future when you get to _that_ age?"

"Well when I do get to that age, I'm sure I'll be more mature and have more confidence in myself." The boy reasoned with a shrug. "Life is no rush as it is. I believe I'm able to take my time."

Rolling his eyes, Bolt crossed his arms to give himself a more authoritarian vibe. "Ryan, you're a Dragon Slayer – I know how much potential you have. But you have less than a year until you're considered mature. What if they're already part of this guild and you just don't know it?"

"Just because Boreas' mate is part of Black Bear, doesn't mean mine will be either. Even so there's honestly no rush, Boreas is taking his time too; only I know who his is after all." Once again, the fairly intellectual teen countered… a hint of boredom lacing through his words. In an attempt the end the conversation, he opened his book to the first page and began to read. His eyes skimmed over the words and he was quickly drawn into a different futuristic realm where no one had magic and instead there was an amazing invention named the World Wide Web. Quite an adventure if you asked him.

However, his poor exceed continued to babble on without noticing the lack of attention focused on him. Once realising he'd been ignored for an inanimate object, he huffed, spread his wings, and flew off. As he made his leave, he muttered something along the lines of going to play with Pooh the baby cub. Engrossed in his novel, Ryan continued to read – unguarded toward his surroundings.

It was not until a warm body pressed up to him, that his eyes snapped away from the delicately printed words on the pages before him. "V-Violet."

Green orbs reflected Ryan's appearance, slightly covered by a strand of chestnut hair drooping over each eye. The rest of her long hair was tied up into a pony tail, away from her striking facial features. On each nostril there was a blue sleeper that contrasted against her fair complexion. Her build was made up of a short 5'1, along with a voluptuous and lean figure. She wore a short-sleeved pink blouse, covered by a black vest with matching black shorts. Each foot donned a pink denim lace-up boot with a heel at the bottom, making her taller than she seemed. On the back of her neck, a distinct blue guild mark could easily be seen.

"Hey!" The 23 year-old woman spoke in a cheerful tone, a blue tongue piercing revealing itself as she talked, "Y'know, if you keep reading like that you'll be blind before the age of thirty. And you know what happens when you're blind? Too many things to count; you could fall off a cliff, cop a door to the face, get mauled by a Wendigo – but worst of all… step on a child's building block."

Ryan winced at that, imagining the sharp pain that would course through his foot if it were to ever happen. "T-Thank you for the a-a-advice Violet. B-But I don't think I'll be g-going blind that easily."

Laughing lightly, Violet ruffled the boy's already mussed-up hair as she stood up. "Oh Ryan, if you keep stuttering like that around girls, you'll be stuck with another thirty-one cats just like Bolt!" She was enthusiastic in her words before she skipped away, going to nag someone else sitting alone in the guild. At this point, she caught sight of Goldana who sat at one of the tables, picking at the guild food. Masking her surprise, she easily slipped into the space beside the golden-blonde. "Goldana, this is unusual. What happened to eating at those 5-star restaurants and such? Though, sometimes they're quite deceiving. 5 stars, and every meal has either loads of oil, salt, or sugar. Imagine if you died a death from diabetes or high cholesterol?"

"Pardon?" Goldana faced the mage with a slightly horrified expression.

In return, the younger of the two graced the other with a bright smile. "Oh, don't mind me! I'm just saying that sometimes the food here at the guild is much healthier since we know everything is as fresh and natural as it can possibly be. But don't think I'm saying you're fat or anything… then again, how horrible would it be if you were as skinny as a stick and died from that?"

There was a silent pause before Goldana found it in herself to reply. "I believe that was a little bit rude of you to say. However as an S-Class mage I would've thought you were much more optimistic…" She trailed off.

"I cannot tell if that's your notion for wanting to start a fight with me, of if that was you saying that you could beat me in a fight." Violet's smile widened as she tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"Never has it been a fight I wanted. I was merely saying that you should have a filter. Some people can get offended from comments like that." Her voice was quiet and uneasy. Violet was known for having a short fuse after all.

As said, the S-Class mage could feel her temper flare at Goldana's statement. Unable to see otherwise, the woman had truly taken Goldana's words as an insult. Sitting up straighter, she absentmindedly began to fiddle with her piercings. "If you wanted to fight, you could've just said so. I don't think that there's really a need to lie around here. We're a guild – meaning we're family. Besides fighting can be good to relieve stress."

"Fighting in or around the guild is also something that Master Cyr has a problem with."

"Just 10 minutes – a reasonably timed spar. Or training session if you'd really like to call it that."

"In all honesty, I'd rather not. Although Arratay looks like he's all rearing up and ready to go." Goldana made a small gesture to the cloaked male, whom was currently glaring a hole into the table.

Pouting, Violet exhaled a fair amount of breath – just enough to show she was annoyed at the way the current situation had turned out. "If you say so… it'll be your loss after all." Rising from her seat, her lips stretched back into a delighted smile as she made her way over to the ex-hunter, "Arratay! Why're you glaring at me? Did you want to fight?!"

* * *

 **Credits**

 **Goldana Goldsmith – ManhattanTheory**

 **Arratay Strider – Darth Huitzilopochtli**

 **Christiana (Christy) Juniter – Sly-Skye**

 **Ryan Nova – MarvelNinja10**

 **Violet Brighton – klbubblepop786**

 **.**

 _ **REVIEW CORNER WILL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER!  
But if your OC has appeared, please tell me if anything needs to be fixed/altered.**_

 **.**

 **Apologies for the delay, I fell quite ill and had to focus on getting better and catching up on school.**

 **I'd like to thank you for all your OCs, and I hope you've enjoyed this first introduction chapter. Of course, I've only just realised it myself… but as I was sorting out teams and other things, I noticed that the 3 S-Class mages I accepted have similar magics. It was not a bias decision of mine, it just happened to be that way. So if you notice this in the future, them please don't complain and get upset that there's no 'variety'.  
Sorry!**

 **-Crisis**


End file.
